A-R
by CakeDoS
Summary: Bagaimana jika kehidupan itu adalah suatu buku cerita yang besar, yang penulisannya belum selesai, dan penulisnya tidak diketahui? (Hate chapter 1? Skip to chapter 2) I am sorry kalau chapter 5 sangatlah mengecewakan...
1. why do i bother making this chapter

A/N: meh. Totally a parody.

EDIT: kalo benci sama chapter ini, silahkan skip ke chapter 2. Percaya deh, chapter ini barangkali cerita terburuk yang pernah kutulis. Pengen bikin muntah.

Anggap aja ini jadi intro zero.

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di voca high school, semuanya hidup dengan damai.<p>

Kita akan berfokus kepada satu character perempuan di sudut frame animasi.

"Kyaaa! Aku akan terlambat!" kata seorang gadis berlari sambil makan roti di mulutnya.

Dia berlari ke persimpangan dan…

BRUK!

"Ah, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa…." Kata perempuan itu. _Dia ganteng sekali…_ kata dia dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len, namamu siapa?" Tanya cowok itu.

"A..aku Rin…" kata dia malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di sekolah, _M'Lady._" Kata cowok itu sambil pergi. Rin menatap seraya Len pergi dan Rin hanya bisa terkagum-kagum.

**Fast forward memory to a more recent one**

Di sekolah, Rin bisa melihat Len dikelilingi berbagai macam perempuan. Ya, Rin tahu bahwa Len adalah _lady-killer_, yang membuat semua cowo di sekolah iri dengan Len.

"Apa-apaan sih Len? Mentang-mentang dia tu pangeran sekolah kita, cewe-cewe jadi mengelilingi dia semua?" Tanya salah satu cowok bernama Kaito, sambil menjilat es krimnya.

"Aku jadi gak diakui dimana-mana juga," kata Gakupo.

"Kalau begitu, inilah yang akan kita lakukan..." Kaito pun berbisik pada Gakupo.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Semua murid kembali ke kursinya, juga dengan Len. Rin hanya bisa mengagumi Len dari kejauhan.

Len masuk, sambil berupaya menenangkan fansnya yang mengikuti dia kemana-mana, memasuki kelas, dan duduk di kursinya, di pojokan sebelah jendela.

Sang guru pun juga masuk. Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Anak-anak, akan ada murid transfer yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Perkenalkan, namanya Mikuo." Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu.

Mikuo berdiri tegak.

"Salam kenal, namaku Mikuo, saya akan bergabung dengan kalian sejak hari ini, salam kenal."

Dan jeritan muncul di seluruh kelas.

"Eh kamu berasal dari mana?"

"Dia ganteng ya!"

"Masih gantengan Len tapi!"

"Dia juga tinggi!"

Mikuo tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mikuo, kursimu ada di sebelah Len, silahkan duduk," kata Pak Kiyoteru. Mikuo pun berjalan ke kursinya, sambil mendapat tatapan pengaguman dan kebencian sekaligus.

Mikuo berhenti di kursinya dan berhadapan dengan Len.

"Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman."

"Salam kenal juga." balas Len. Tapi Mikuo tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia langsung duduk. Dan pelajaran dimulai.

**Fast forward memory to a more recent one**

"Apa-apaan ini! Udah ada si Len, sekarang si murid pindahan!" Geram Kaito.

"Ini masalah besar... sudah 3 minggu situasi ini berlanjut," kata Gakupo sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu, marilah kita bekerja sama." Kata suatu suara di belakang mereka. Kaito dan Gakupo pun kagetnya minta ampun.

"Len! Ngapain kau disini hah!?" Teriak Kaito.

"Mengajak kerja sama. Aku tahu kalian kesal terhadapku, tapi murid pindahan itu jadi problem. Bagaimana untuk sementara kita bekerja sama? Baru setelah itulah kita bisa menjadi musuh lagi." Tanya Len dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm.. masuk akal. Cewek-cewek itu juga mengerumuni dia kan? Baiklah, kita akan ikuti rencanamu." Kata Gakupo.

**Fast forward memory to a more recent one**

Rin bertemu dengan Len lagi di sekolah.

"Salam, Rin. Maukah kau berjalan denganku?" Tanya Len. Muka Rin memerah.

"A.. aku... bo-bo-boleh!" Jawab Rin malu-malu. Sementara itu fangirl Len yang mengamati dari kejauhan marah terhadap Rin.

Dan Rin dan Len berjalan berdua saja.

"Tau tidak Rin, saat aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, aku melihat bahwa kau sangatlah cantik," kata Len menggombal.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-" Rin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mengetahui pangeran sekolah ini mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan cewek biasa saja seperti Rin.

"Aku mau mengenalmu lebih dekat, boleh?" Tanya Len. Rin mengangguk pelan.

Sementara itu, Mikuo mengamati dari kejauhan.

**Fast forward memory to a more recent one**

"Kaito, Gakupo! Kita jalankan rencana itu." Kata Len. Kaito dan Gakupo pun segera mencari Mikuo kemana-mana. Tapi Len tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana, bahkan setelah menyuruh Kaito dan Gakupo mencari Mikuo.

Tapi Len malah berduaan dengan Rin, di taman sekolah, mengundang kemarahan para fansgirl Len.

"Len, a-aku..."

"Tidak udah berkata apa-apa. Kau adalah pengantin yang cocok untukku." Mendengar itu Rin langsung pingsan karena malu. Len mengangkat Rin dan membawanya ke UKS. Setelah itu, Len, yang mengetahui bahwa fansgirlnya menguntit Len, mengunjungi mereka semua dan menenangkan mereka.

**Fast forward memory to a more recent one**

Mikuo sedang makan dengan damai di kantin sekolah, dikelilingi oleh para perempuan yang ingin tahu lebih banyak soal Mikuo. Kaito dan Gakupo pun datang dan berkata pada Mikuo.

"Hei, kau boleh ikut kita enggak?" Tanya Kaito dengan sopan tapi dengan mata yang tajam. Demikian pula dengan Gakupo. Mikuo pun berdiri. "Baiklah. Kenapa tidak?" Dan Mikuo berjalan mengikuti Kaito dan Gakupo, pergi ke daerah belakang sekolah.

"Jadi ada apa?" Tanya Mikuo. Kaito segera maju dan meninju Mikuo di perutnya, diikuti dengan Gakupo yang menendang kepala Mikuo, sehinggu Mikuo terjatuh lemah.

"Kami sudah cukup dengan kelakuanmu di sekolah!" Seru Gakupo.

"Heh, apa kalian iri?" Tanya Mikuo.

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Kaito dan menendang Mikuo yang sedang terkulai di tanah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!?" Teriak seseorang dari belakang. Kaito dan Gakupo kaget.

"AH GAWAT!" Kaito dan Gakupo kaget karena melihat Pak Kiyoteru di sana, memergoki mereka berdua sedang menindas Mikuo.

"Lihat kan apa yang mereka lakukan?" Kata Len di sebelah Kiyoteru. Kaito dan Gakupo langsung marahnya minta ampun.

"LEN! PENGKHIANAT!" Teriak Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu? Len tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu!" Kata Rin yang ada di sebelah Len.

"Itulah katanya," Kata Len. Kaito dan Gakupo hanya bungkam, mengetahui bahwa mereka dikhianati. "KALIAN BERDUA PERGI KE RUANG GURU SEKARANG!" Teriak Kiyoteru.

Mikuo pun bangkit.

"Ah, hampir saja bukan?" Tanya Len, beserta juga Rin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih Len, kau menyelamatkanku." Kata Mikuo. "Tidak diragukan kau adalah pangeran sekolah ini." Kata Mikuo.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih! Iya kan Rin?" Tanya Len. Rin tersenyum saja sambil merangkul Len.

"Oh ya, Rin bukan? Boleh tolong tinggalkan kita berdua dulu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Len. Urusan pria." Minta Mikuo.

"Ah, ya! Kalau begitu aku bermain bersama teman-teman! Sampai ketemu nanti, Len!" Dan Rin pun pergi.

...

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kata Mikuo, sambil tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Len, mengagetkannya.

"Eh?"

Mikuo melompat ke arah Len sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semacam pisau kecil keluar dari bawah pergelangan tangannya, yang terbungkus oleh jaketnya, dan menusuk Len di perutnya.

* * *

><p>AN: Yep. Totally a parody.

EDIT: Ini jelek banget. Sampah. Tapi anggap aja ini intro, soalnya percaya atau tidak, plot ini nantinya akan penting. Kalo gk merasa diyakinkan coba baca chapter 2 dulu, terus putusin apakah mau ngikutin fic ini atau enggak.


	2. The Hidden

**Baca A/N di bawah ini. I insist.**

A/N: Tidak saya sangka bakal secepat ini, bahkan ada 2, flamer yang mengatakan bahwa mereka kecewa, dan barangkali menggunakan kesempatan ini untung nge-flame saya sepuas-puasnya. Well then, biarlah saya menjawab flame kalian disini.

Bermain-main dengan karya sastra? Sampah? Picisan? Sindiran? Flamer jadi pedoman? I get your concern. Saya respek sama pandangan kalian soal chapter pertama. Actually, ya, saya membuat chapter ini untuk mencari pereview yang jujur, dan senang ketika ada yang ngereview jujur...

...atau itu yang seharusnya kupikir.

Why guest login? Yang sebenarnya kecewa itu aku. Anonymous don't win. You've tried. Review lagi dengan login account or I won't acknowledge your review. Be brave, bro.

Yes, chapter itu sengaja jelek, dan cliche, dan mungkin merupakan kekecewaan terbesar kalian dari salah seorang saya. Tapi, all according to keikaku. (TL note: keikaku means plan -death note reference-) You think I make this trash on purpose? Yes, I did. But because I haven't reveal it that you can flame all you want, sama berharap banget kalo saya bakal disakiti sama flame kalian dan bakal berhenti bikin fic. But really why did I made that rubbish... trust me, I hate it more than you hate it. But really, fakta bahwa kalian benci sekali adalah bukti bahwa kalian mau sesuatu yang bagus, yang berbeda dengan apa yang kalian sering baca.

Now, ada satu pertanyaan yang akan saya jawab disini:

Bagaimana rasanya disakiti oleh orang yang pernah kamu sakiti sebelumnya?

Jawaban: Saya udah ngerasain sakit banyak sejak dahulu, dan tentunya itu bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus. Hati terasa berat, nafsu makan hilang, kepala pusing, mood buruk, dan depresi. Tapi seorang tak bisa menyakiti tanpa merasa disakiti, jadi saya bisa safely say kalau saya merasa makin tegar. Tak lagi sakit, tapi merasa makin kuat untuk maju. Seandainya saya bukan seorang flamer, tentunya fic ini tak akan mendapat flame sama sekali.

Jangan salah, niat saya untuk membuat fanfic ini sangatlah besar. Ceritanya sudah saya susun dari awal sampai akhir, dan chapter sebelumnya adalah salah satu dari important plot of the story. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah terus mengikuti cerita ini saja. Tapi tentunya, tak ada yang sempurna, jadi saya masih mau menerima kritik pedas atau saran manis.

Hey setidaknya saya enggak nge-delete guest review kan?

Satu hal yang saya tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya adalah untuk "menyadarkan kami, bagaimana seharusnya sebuah cerita yang bagus itu." Bukan karena tidak mau. Tapi ketika semua berharap terlalu banyak terhadap satu orang, orang itu tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan, melainkan depresi karena harus bisa menyenangkan semua orang. Jadi, saya menulis fic ini karena saya suka, no matter kalau flame yang akan hanya didapat. Itu tentunya sama seperti para author lain yang saya "flame", bukan?

Ya, tapi sejak kalian meminta, akan saya coba buat fic ini menjadi contoh yang bagus untuk kalian semua, sekaligus membuka wawasan terhadap jenis cerita baru.

Ini barangkali Author Note terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis, sekaligus menjawab berbagai macam review yang ada di dalam fic ini, tapi, who knows?

Ini juga berlaku padamu, haters.

Tapi, setidaknya, terima kasih karena kalian sudah memberitahu saya apa yang kalian pikirkan, meski tidak login.

Dan sejak saya sudah tidak butuh lagi untuk sembunyi-sembunyi, genre asli dan summary asli-nya akan saya tulis. Thank you, sekali lagi.

Banyak yang mungkin penasaran maksud titlenya apa, **A-R**. Itu bukan judul asal judul. A-R adalah "**Augmented Reality**".

Fic ini sebenarnya baru dimulai dari chapter ini, bukan chapter sebelumnya. Chapter sebelumnya tu sampah dunia. Tapi nantinya itu akan diperjelas di chapter yang akan mendatang, so bear with me.

A/N, sekian.

* * *

><p>Kepada saudaraku,<p>

Aku berjalan melalui pegunungan yang luas, gelap, penuh salju. Tanpa makanan, tanpa pakaian hangat, tanpa pendamping. Hanya sepatu boot.

Mereka telah meninggalkanku sendirian, bahkan mereka tak rela meninggalkanku.

Sepanjang hidupku, semuanya sama. Manusia saling membunuh. Orang miskin makin miskin, orang kaya mejadi kaya. Orang terkenal tak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang biasa.

Hidup itu kejam, bukan?

Aku selalu sendirian, dan sekarang aku mulai merasakan dingin merayap melalui kaki, dan aku mulai tak bisa membedakan mana yang wajar dan mana yang tidak.

Aku kehilangan kesadaran.

Tapi, kisahku tidak berhenti disana saja.

Aku diselamatkan oleh penduduk lokal yang menemukanku saat dia sedang berjalan melintasi pegunungan tersebut. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, dan dia merawatku sampai aku menjadi lebih sehat. Setelah itu dia memberiku sebagian uang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku seraya aku pergi meninggalkan dia.

Aku hanya berumur 8 tahun pada saat itu.

3 tahun kemudian, sepasang suami-istri yang baik hati mengadopsiku. Mereka menemukanku saat aku sedang bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil. Mereka menamaiku Koumi. Bagiku, mempunyai nama adalah sebuah kebanggaan, karena aku terlahir tanpa nama. Mereka kemudian menyekolahkanku, merawatku, dan menyayangiku.

Tapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama.

Pada suatu malam, kedua orang tua angkatku dibunuh. Mereka yang kelihatannya tidak bersalah apa-apa, harus dibunuh karena harta yang mereka miliki. Mereka bukanlah orang yang kaya raya, tapi para perampok itu mengambil semua yang keluarga ini miliki, tapi aku tidak dibunuh karena aku menyembunyikan diriku. Aku menangis sepanjang minggu.

Setelah itulah aku pindah ke tempat lain, dan mencari pekerjaan baru, sebagai tukang pos. Bayarannya cukup untuk bisa bersekolah dan tinggal sendiri, tapi bahkan sekolah mempunyai masalahnya sendiri.

Anak yang lemah ditindas, anak yang kuat dielu-elukan. Anak populer dikerumuni banyak orang, anak yang tidak populer diejek-ejek.

Ini seperti kehidupan ini sudah ditentukan dari awal, seperti ada penulis yang menulis kisah tentang kehidupan kita, dan kita sebagai karakter di dalam cerita itu, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawannya. Kita semua adalah boneka. Tapi aku pikir, ah, itu tidak benar. Jika aku terus berusaha, maka hidupku pasti akan berjalan lancar bukan?

Oh betapa salahnya aku.

Ketika aku masih SMA, seorang penembak datang dan membunuh murid dengan acak, dan salah seorang teman terbaikku terbunuh. Hidupku sangatlah menyengsarakan. Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil? Haruskah aku menjadi karakter utama dalam hidup ini, diperhatikan dan ditertawakan oleh orang lain?

Betapa seringnya aku memikirkan untuk bunuh diri, tapi aku tahu bahwa ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk hidup normal dan menyesuikan diri. Berberapa tahun kemudian, aku lulus sekolah, dapat pekerjaan yang bagus, dan memiliki keluarga yang baik. Hidupku normal sejak itu. Tapi sesungguhnya...

Apa itu normal?

-akhir dari surat-

* * *

><p>'Tidak, tidak! Kenapa jadi begini!? Apa yang terjadi dengan hidupku!? Kenapa hidupku begitu menyengsarakan!?'<p>

Aku sudah muak dengan hidup ini, dimana di dalamnya tidak ada kebahagiaan. Di hadapanku aku bisa melihat bahwa seluruh hidupku adalah suatu kebohongan seraya aku menatap makam orang tua angkatku.

Aku mengelap tangisanku dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

"Jika di dalam hidup ini kau bisa bahagia, maukah kau menikmati hidup macam itu?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku. Aku melayangkan pandanganku dan melihat seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Banyak. Mereka memanggilku banyak hal. Yang kulakukan adalah mengamati dunia ini sejak dulu." Katanya.

"Kau adalah... tuhan?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan, bukan tuhan. Aku adalah manusia sepertimu. Tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah mengamati saja. Lagipula, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Apa itu kebebasan?" Tanyanya.

Aku termenung sementara.

"Bisa melakukan atau memutuskan apa yang kau inginkan dan lakukan sendiri." Jawabku dengan yakin.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengembalikan ini semua seperti semula, tapi kau mungkin bisa membantuku untuk menghentikan semua ini sebelum bahkan ini terjadi." Katanya. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau seperti seseorang yang tahu segalanya tapi tidak tahu apa-apa soal menyelesaikan suatu masalah." Kataku. Dia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Untuk itulah aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Lagipula, aku bisa memberimu sedikit penjelasan soal kenapa hidup kita semua begini." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Buktikan itu." Kataku.

Dia lalu berjalan dan mengajakku berjalan bersamanya.

"Kita mempunyai kemampuan untuk berpikir, menentukan apa yang kita mau berdasarkan kita sendiri. Tapi, pernahkah kau mendengar soal mind-control?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pernah." Balasku.

"Kalau begitu penjelasanku akan mudah dimengerti. Bagaimana kalau misalnya semua manusia ini, bukan dikontrol, tapi dicuci otaknya, berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sesungguhnya bukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lagipula, penjelasanmu seperti sesuatu yang mustahil. Itu tak bisa terjadi." Kataku.

"Oh, Koumi, ada banyak sekali hal yang kau tidak tahu. Dan aku disini untuk mengajarkanmu tentang hal itu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Aku masih ragu-ragu dengan penjelasannya. Lagipula bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku adalah seorang pengamat, terutama mengamatimu, karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat istimewa." Katanya sambil mendekat kepadaku.

_Glug._

"Kau ini pedofil ya?" Tanyaku.

"Hahahahaha, jangan bercanda! Tentu saja bukan. Tapi lihatlah disini, Aku menawarkanmu kesempatan untuk bisa membuat hidupmu menarik, bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak terima kasih, lagipula orang seperti kau adalah orang yang misterius. Tidak ada lagi seorang yang bisa aku percayai." Kataku dengan tegas. Ekspresi mukanya berubah.

"Kau lihat, jika kau menolak ajakanku, kau mungkin akan menjalani hidup normal. Kau akan menjadi tukang pos, bisa membiayai hidup sendiri, bersekolah dengna bagus, tapi akhirnya akan melihat teman-temanmu mati dilahap oleh kejamnya tembakan peluru, apakah itu hidup normal yang kau inginkan!?" Tanyanya.

"Kau berbicara seperti kau tahu hidupku dan perasaanku! Jangan merasa kau tahu segalanya soal kehidupanku, apalagi masa depanku! Lagipula, apa yang kau bilang soal cuci otak semuanya bohong! Aku tidak percaya itu!" Aku berteriak, frustrasi dan kesal. Dia hanya terdiam saja. Heh, lagipula mana ada orang dewasa yang mau mendengarkan anak kecil sepertiku?

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa membuktikannya?" Tanyanya seraya menatapku.

"Seperti kau bisa saja." Tantangku. Dia lalu memasukan tangannya dan mengeluarkan semacam bola perak. Lalu dia menunjuk kepada seorang ibu yang sedang memakan es krim.

"Lihat ibu itu? Betapa sukanya dia akan es krim bukan? Tapi tak lama lagi." Katanya, sambil melihat kepadaku. Bola perak itu bersinar. Aku menutup mataku karena silau, dan cahaya itu redup perlahan-lahan. Aku melihat ibu itu tadi..

Apa yang kulihat tak bisa aku percayai.

Ibu itu membuang es krimnya dan menginjak-injaknya dengan ekspresi marah, seakan-akan dia sangat membencinya.

Aku melihat orang itu kembali.

"Kau... kau... Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriakku sambil memukul orang itu.

"Sekarang apakah kau percaya padaku?" Tanyanya. Aku langsung terdiam, dan mengamati ibu itu tadi.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengembalikan keadaannya seperti semula." Bola itu kembali bersinar lalu redup, lalu aku melihat bahwa ibu itu sangat menyesali bahwa dia melempar es krim itu, juga sepertinya terlihat bahwa dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"Nah, sekarang maukah kau mendengarkanku?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau dariku?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan perlahan mundur.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku butuh bantuanmu, karena kau punya sesuatu yang spesial." Tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menepisnya.

"Aku masih kurang yakin dengan omonganmu." Kataku.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau berjalan bersamaku dan aku akan coba menjelaskan apa yang aku bisa kepadamu?" Katanya sambil berjalan pergi. Aku tidak punya pilihan juga. Aku tak punya tempat lagi.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Nah, begitu dong dari tadi! Ah, aku sama sekali belum memperkenalkan namaku. Perkenalkan, namaku Leon. Salam kenal, Koumi, atau mungkin akan kunamaimu ulang... Mikuo." katanya sambil menjabat tanganku.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it. Better than the first chapter.


	3. Orbis

A/N: I did not expect to get so many response! Thank you!

Oke, ada banyak isu di chapter sebelumnya, seperti typo. Me kagak ketemu typonya, tapi I will try my best biar gk ada typo di chpater ini. Whoop so close, I mean "chapter".

Sekarang adalah respons saya terhadap review-review.

Ini bukan parodi lagi, tapi parodi itu hanya ada di chapter 1 saja, basicly, it's a parody of every overused plotcore, such as plot gk jelas, kecepatan, romance maksa, MC di pinggir jendela, popular character, dll. ONLY IN ANIME.

Alur cerita yang menarik pembaca? Menurut saya sih itu tergantung readernya masing-masing. Saya sih cuma nulis apa yang saya mau tulis, but of course, udah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Jadi mau responsenya apa, fic ini tetep aja lanjut as planned.

Leksis kata-kata. Iya, vocab saya sendiri juga agak kurang, ah tapi meski kurang penting, tp aslinya menggugah sekali kalau leksisnya pas. Dan bagi para reader yang jadi penasaran sehubungan chapter 2, stay tuned aja. Gak seru kalo saya kasih hint.

Mungkin banyak reader yang bertanya-tanya "apakah kau masokis?" Oh tidak. Saya menulis apa yang saya mau, response reader apa ya terserah mereka. Risky? Emang. Tapi kalo gak ada risk ya gak majulah. Sama apakah saya bawa perasaan? Sama, jawabannya juga tidak. Ficnya sedih pas saya lagi sedih, ficnya kocak pas saya lagi good mood; mungkin bukan yang kayak gitu, tapi mungkin urusannya ada di A/N nya. Gak ada gunanya deh bawa-bawa perasaan di fanfic, soalnya gak kayak reader mau tau juga perasaan masing-masing author juga kan, apalagi kalo misalnya itu perasaan dibuat-buat, mana ada yang tau?

Kalau ada yang masih marah soal saya "mempermainkan sastra", liat reviewnya 'cumasaran (guest)'. Nah, dia ngerti. I WROTE WHAT I WANT! I AM THE LAW! #gilgamesh. Sama kenapa sih kalian mikirnya sensitif? Ketika saya bilang chapter 1 itu sampah, ya berarti itu sampah. Lebih rendah dari sampah kali. Tapi itu karena contextnya belom dikasitau. Bagi semua reader yang mikir "ngaku fic sendiri sampah, berarti sama aja dong kayak fic lain", siapa yang bilang fic kalian sampah? Truth be told, fic kalian yang umumnya sangat umum masih lebih bagus dari chapter 1 fic ini. Now, it's my time to ask. Kalo kalian mikir yg ada di atas, bukannya berarti kalian merasa sendiri kalau fic kalian sampah?

First impression emang harus bagus. Saya bikin chapter 1 itu eksperimental. Dan eksperimen itu sukses! Congratulations! Go now to acquire your cake before you got incinerated #portal3confirmed. Yaa, tapi saya merasa perlunya meminta maaf, jadi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas chapter 1 saya.

Rupanya ada yang bertanya-tanya juga, apa yang terjadi sama fic "Code42?" Jadi gini, pemilik account ini udah berganti 2 kali, pemilik account ini yang awal itu cuma silent reader, yang kedua adalah author dari Code42, yang ketiga adalah saya sekarang. Saya sebelumnya bilang kalo fic saya gak akan berubah, cuma bagi yang mau Code42 muncul lagi, silahkan PM dan kasitau overall plot, aspect, sama what you want sehubungan fic itu. Bisa saja seperti fic request dari everyone tapi menggunakan plot yang dulunya sudah ada tapi discontinued.

I probably have more haters than lovers, but that's okay!

Again, A/N panjang.

A/N, sekian.

* * *

><p>Chapter ini mungkin berkesan Family, but it's okay.<p>

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di Voca High School, semuanya hidup dengan damai.<p>

"Kyaaa! Aku akan terlambat!" kata seorang gadis berlari sambil makan roti di mulutnya.

Dia berlari ke persimpangan dan…

BRUK!

"Ah, maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang menabraknya.

"Ah iya, aku tidak apa-apa…." Kata perempuan itu. _Dia ganteng sekali…_ kata dia dalam hati.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len, namamu siapa?" Tanya cowok itu.

"A..aku Rin…" kata dia malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di sekolah, _M'Lady._" Kata cowok itu sambil pergi. Rin menatap seraya Len pergi dan Rin hanya bisa terkagum-kagum.

Sementara dari kejauhan, aku mengamati kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, tak jauh dari dimana aku sekarang. Perhatianku terfokus terutama kepada pemuda yang memanggil dirinya Kagamine Len.

Umurku sekarang 17 tahun, dan aku tidak memiliki latar belakang pendidikan SMP ataupun SD. Tapi aku sekarang berada di jalan menuju sekolah SMA, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusangka.

* * *

><p>"Pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang terjadi seandainya manusia itu seperti robot, hanya mengikuti perintah yang diberikan, tidak masalah mereka sadar atau tidak, atau apakah mereka mau atau tidak?" Tanya Leon.<p>

"Aku jarang melihat robot, tapi dari apa yang ayah angkatku cerita, robot itu pasti mau melakukan apa yang manusia perintahkan," kataku. Aku masih berumur 12 tahun, pengetahuanku masih sangatlah minim.

"Kira-kira seperti itulah robot, tapi apa yang terjadi jika semua manusia itu seperti robot?" Tanyanya. Aku berpikir lama. Kami sambil berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan.

"Tak ada kebebasan memilih." Katanya. Aku sama tidak sekali mengerti apa maksudnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti apa maksudnya." Katanya, seraya sambil kami terus berjalan.

"Kamu pasti belum pernah memegang senjata." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dia lalu mengeluarkan pistol dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Coba tembak burung yang ada di atas pohon itu." Katanya. Aku pun kaget.

"Kenapa? Mereka tidak salah apa-apa kan? Lagipula membunuh itu salah!" Kataku dengan tegas.

"Benar sekali, itu masuk akal. Tapi bagaimana jika burung-burung itulah yang membunuh orang tuamu? Maukah kau membalaskan dendam?" Tanyanya. Aku pun bingung. Burung kan tidak bisa membunuh manusia.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan. Lagipula... ah!" Dia menarikku ke belakang, dan apa yang kusaksikan sama sekali tidak kusangka sama sekali.

Sesuatu yang sangat cepat maju melesat, melewati pas di depan mukaku.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-" aku tersentak.

Leon menembakkan pistolnya ke suatu semak-semak.

"AAAH!" Suatu teriakan muncul dari semak-semak itu, dan seketika semuanya jadi hening. Leon lalu berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, tapi aku masih terdiam seperti kucing yang kehabisan tenaga. Leon tak punya pilihan selain menggendongku.

"Kau harus dilatih. Musuhmu adalah orang-orang seperti mereka, bahkan lebih berbahaya lagi. Aku pun tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu. Mentalku masih sangat lemah.

...

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit yang tidak aku kenal. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang, jadi aku bangun dan segera berkeliling. Tidak lama kemudian, aku menemukan Leon sedang minum kopi di kebunnya.

"Kau orang kaya?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya. Semua ini memang adalah turunan dari keluargaku, aku memang terlahir kaya." Katanya. Leon mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja dan meraih bola perak yang dia perlihatkan kepadaku sebelumnya.

"Hei, mau lihat trik sulap?" Tanyanya. Ah, paling sesuatu seperti mengontrol pikiran manusia, pikirku.

"Tidak mau."

"Ah, kau tidak seru." Kata Leon sambil melakukan sesuatu ke benda perak tersebut. Aku memalingkan pandanganku sebentar untuk mengagumi lingkungan seorang yang kaya raya.

"Coba susun ini kembali seperti semua." Kata Leon sambil memberikanku bagian-bagian perak. Aku langsung tertarik, karena aku memang sangat menyukai puzzle.

Tapi itu lebih sulit dari yang aku kira.

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk menyusun kembali bagian-bagian itu menjadi satu. Masing-masing bagian bentuknya berbeda, dan bagian-bagian itu bukan seperti lego, yang bisa langsung disatukan begitu saja, tetapi ini adalah desain yang sangat rumit.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menyusunnya kembali seperti semula.

"Leon! Aku berhasil!" Kataku senang sambil memberikan ke Leon benda perak itu yang baru saja selesai kususun.

"Ah, untunglah, aku khawatir jika kamu tidak bisa menyelesaikannya." Kata Leon sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyusun ini kembali seperti semula ketika aku pertama kali membongkarnya menjadi berberapa bagian. Tapi kau bisa! Memang benar, kamu memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan aku tidak miliki." Puji Leon.

"Apakah itu bakat?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, seperti itulah," kata Leon.

"Tunggu, jika Leon tidak bisa menyusunnya kembali, kok bisa tiba-tiba dia sudah tersusun benar lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan percaya ini, tapi ketika aku sudah menyerah untuk menyusun bagian-bagian itu, aku tinggalkan di laci studiku, dan ketika lusa, aku membuka laciku, dan bagian-bagiannya sudah tersusun kembali dengan sendirinnya!" Kata Leon, kelihatannya agak sedikit membesar-besarkan.

"Ahahah..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang bisa kamu tangkap dari kejadian sebelum kamu pingsan?" Tanya Leon. Lalu aku teringat.

"Ah itu! Ada peluru! Apakah Leon akan dibunuh?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan aku, tapi mereka menarget kamu, Mikuo." Katanya.

"Koumi tidak salah apa-apa!" Jawabku.

"Mungkin karena 'bakat' yang kamu miliki itu." Balas Leon.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku, sudah sangat ketakutan karena aku sepertinya akan mati cepat.

Leon bangun dari kursinya dan pergi. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah pedang.

"Coba angkatlah ini." Katanya sambil memberikan kepadaku pedang itu. Aku meraihnya dan coba mengangkatnya, tapi pedang itu sangatlah berat. Aku kehabisan nafas.

"Koumi, maukah kau tinggal disini, dengan aku sebagai walimu? Aku akan melatihmu menjadi seorang yang kuat dan perkasa, sanggup untuk menghadapi kesukaran yang akan kamu hadapi di kemudian hari." Tanya Leon.

Aku belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tapi bagian 'perkasa' itu kedengarannya keren.

"Aku mau!" Jawabku tanpa ragu-ragu. Leon pun tersenyum.

"Bagus! Sekarang, istirahatlah, kau masih harus mengumpulkan kembali tenaga untuk latihanmu besok." Kata Leon.

"Baik!"

* * *

><p>3 tahun telah berlalu dan aku sudah sanggup untuk memegang pedang, dan sering berlatih bersama Leon menggunakan pedang kendo. Dia mengajariku berbagai macam kemampuan menggunakan pedang, juga telah mengajariku caranya menggunakan pistol dan senjata api lainnya. Tentunya, bukan menembak burung. Dan terkadang menggunakan panah, karena panah itu <em>old-school, <em>katanya.

Aku tidak bersekolah, maka rumah tangga Leon kadang mengajariku banyak hal, seperti matematika, literatur, home economics, IPA, dan lain-lain. Sepertinya Leon tidak mau ada anggota keluarganya yang bodoh.

Dan pada suatu hari, aku menemukan Leon sedang memainkan benda perak itu lagi.

"Leon, aku sebelumnya belum pernah bertanya, tapi apakah nama benda perak itu?" Tanyaku. Leon terdiam.

"Dari apa yang aku lihat, ini seperti elemen yang tak ditemukan di bumi, sesuatu di luar batas kemampuan kita, tapi pada waktu yang sama, menggambarkan kehidupan kita sekaligus. Benda ini juga seperti senjata yang sangat berbahaya jika ada di tangan yang salah, tapi juga bisa sebagai benda membawa kedamaian. In short, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memanggil benda ini. Ini terlalu kompleks. Tapi siapa tahu, mungkin seraya aku mempelajari benda ini, mungkin aku akan tahu apa kegunaan aslinya dan dari mana asalnya." Jawab Leon.

"Leon sendiri mendapatkan benda itu dari mana?" Tanyaku.

"Benda ini sudah seperti barang turunan, seperti tanda kepemimpinan. Bagaimana kakek buyutku menemukan benda ini aku tidak tahu, tapi akulah orang yang menemukan bahwa benda ini memiliki banyak sekali kemampuan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa aku bayangkan. Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan menamakannya _orbis_." Jawab Leon.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang studi Leon.

Seraya aku berjalan, aku memikirkan perkataan Leon tadi.

"Kegunaan asli dari benda itu, apakah benda itu bisa melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan?" pikirku seraya aku berjalan pergi.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading everyone, drive safe.


	4. Schizophrenia

A/N: Dimana reviwer biasaku? Jambu ngehitz kagak ada, i'm sad.

Orbis? Ya, sebenarnya Leon ngerasa itu seperti "orb", "orb-ish", makanya dia menamakannya "Orbis." Gak yakin apa yang character lain pikirkan tapi.

Kenapa Mikuo langsung pergi setelah penjelasan Leon selesai? Karena bukan saya yg mengatur Koumi harusnya gimana. Anyway, he has his own mind, bukan authornya. Kelihatannya bogus? Bukan, itu apa yang saya percayai. Oh jangan salah. Alurnya gk berantakan. Saya kasih semacam sneak preview gitu. Sama apakah Mikuo tau kalo Orbis memang bisa melihat masa depan? Nope! Itu cuma tebakan dia.

A/N ini gak banyak, karena reviewnya gak serame chapter-chapter sebelumnya, but anyway let's-a-go!

Lupa ngomong, tapi rambut Koumi itu hitam.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Semua elemen yang ada di fanfic ini, bukanlah milik saya, tapi meminjam dari franchise lain. Kenapa selama ini gak ada disclaimer vocaloid? Karena sudah pasti kalau saya bukan yang punya.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku, dengan penasarannya, masuk ke ruang studi Leon pada malam hari, ketika semua orang sudah tidur. Aku membongkar ruangannya, mencari Orbis. Tapi mau sekuat apa aku mencari, aku tidak dapat menemukannya. 'Sepertinya dia menyembunyikannya dari pencuri', pikirku. Aku menyerah, dan aku kembali tidur.<p>

Dan pada keesokan harinya, aku mengantuk sekali dan tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Kebetulan saat itu aku sedang belajar matematika.

"Mikuo, kamu kurang tidur semalam?" Tanya Leon. Meski Leon sudah menamakan aku 'Mikuo', aku lebih suka memanggil diriku 'Koumi'.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa... hoaaahm..." Aku mencoba menyembunyikan dari Leon fakta bahwa aku menghabiskan 2 jam untuk mencari Orbis di ruangannya.

"Ah, mumpung ingat, ada seseorang yang akan bergabung bersama kita," kata Leon sambil membuka pintu ruang belajarku. Dan di balik pintu itu aku melihat seorang perempuan, berambut tosca dengan twintail. Kelihatannya dia sedikit lebih muda dariku.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Neku Hatsumi. Coba akrab dengan dia ya, Mikuo." Kata Leon sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

Ruangan itu hening. Aku melihat Neku bermain-main dengan rambutnya sambil menatap kosong ke hadapan jendela. Tiba-tiba dia menatapku.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal." katanya dengan ekspresi datar, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabat tangan Miku. 'Rupanya Leon menamainya ulang juga,' pikirku. Dan selama 10 menit, kami sama sekali tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Mikuo berasal dari mana?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan, Koumi saja. Aku masih tidak biasa dengan 'Mikuo'." Balasku.

"Sama denganku juga," kata Miku sambil senyum sedikit. Miku menuang teh dan meminumnya. Oh iya, pertanyaannya.

"Aku... anak yatim. Leon menemukanku dan 'semacam-mengadopsiku'," kataku.

"Sama denganku juga," balas Miku.

Pintu terbuka, dan Leon masuk.

"Baiklah, Hatsumi Neku. Ikutlah denganku dan aku akan menunjukkanmu kamarmu, Mikuo, tunggulah di ruang studiku." Kata Leon sambil berjalan bersama Miku. Dan aku berjalan ke ruang studi Leon.

Tak lama kemudian, Leon datang sambil memegang Orbis.

"Mikuo, apakah kamu pergi ke ruang studiku tadi malam?" Tanya Leon.

Uh.

Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Jawablah dengan jujur." Katanya.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"...Ya."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Leon lagi. Aku gugup.

"Mencari Orbis. Tapi bukan karena aku mau kabur dengan itu, tapi aku ingin mengetahui apakah benda ini bisa melihat masa lalu dan masa depan." Kataku dengan tegas. Ekspresi muka Leon berubah.

"Mikuo, aku sendiri masih belum mengetahui fungsi benda ini secara keseluruhan, dan kamu bilang kamu ingin tahu apakah kamu bisa melihat masa lalu?" Tanya Leon.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, aku ingin mengetahui orang tua kandungku itu seperti apa..." kataku menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri juga ingin tahu. Tapi begini, Mikuo. Akan ada waktunya sampai kamu akan mengerti segalanya. Tinggal waktu yang menentukan." Kata Leon sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang studinya, tapi Orbis dia tinggalkan.

Aku, yang penasaran, mengambil Orbis itu, sambil mencoba-coba 'mengaktifkan' benda itu–

_3.1415926535/e=mc^2/Lorenz/ChaosTheory/Wuxia/Illuminati/Pyramid/3x10^8/9.78m(s^-1)^2/Sin/Apple/Life/Death/Dimension&Space&Time/Parallel/deoxyribonucleic/Pokemon/Translation/Connections/Interactions/AllSeeingEye/Control/Darkness/i^2=-1/Rainbow/Evolution/MilkyWay/1,250billionM /Anomalies–_

AAAAARRGHH!

Aku tidak tahan. Otakku seperti ingin pecah. Berbagai macam pengetahuan masuk ke dalam otakku seperti air yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Aku memegang Orbis lagi, dan seketika aliran informasi dan cahaya yang dipancarkan Orbis lenyap, dan aku pingsan.

...

Aku terbangun. Aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Aku tidak mengenal langit-langit ini."

...

"Selamat pagi, Mikuo." Kata Leon sambil makan roti. "Bagaimana rasanya memegang Orbis untuk pertama kalinya seperti kemarin pagi?"

"Menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya, sepertinya aku mau mati saja." Kataku.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lah!" Kata Leon sambil menyodorkanku secangkir kopi. Aku meminumnya.

"Dimana Miku-maksudku, Hatsumi?" Tanyaku. Leon tiba-tiba tersenyum sedikit.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, bagaimana kalau kau ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya makan?" Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk dan langsung berdiri, berjalan ke kamarnya Miku.

Ketika aku sampai di kamarnya Miku, aku mengetok pintunya. "Miku? Sudah pagi!" Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yang aku sadari tapi adalah, bahwa pintunya sudah terbuka sedikit. Karena penasaran, aku mengintip.

Apa yang kulihat adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan bagiku.

Kamarnya berantakan, tidak beraturan, seperti kapal pecah kalau ibu-ibu bilang, tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika aku melihat dinding kamar Miku:

LOVE͡ ME LOVE ҉M͘E ̨LO͡VE M͏E  
>̛<br>͝O̢UR L͘ORD AND S͜AVIO͝R

DOŃ'͝T̴ ̡LEA͠VE̸ ́M̛E ͠P̴L̛EASE  
>͜<br>̵KILL K҉IL͝L ̡KĮLL̵ KILL ̵K͞IL͝L  
>̵<br>H͟OW̷ ̴ḾANY B̕LO͘OD ̶YOU NEE͠D͟

͝Y͡OU'̴RE M̛Y PA̴R҉TN̷ER ҉DO̵N͠'̴T ͜LE̶AV̕E͏ ̢M̛E ͞I ̴BE͝G͝ ̢YOU̴

̵I CA̧N͢'T ̴HEAR Y̢OU  
>́<br>Y̸O҉U ̴AR҉É ͜M̡E҉ AN҉D I AM̶ ̛ỲOU̴

dan berbagai macam tulisan-tulisan lain di dinding, sedangkan sisanya adalah coretan-coretan dinding. Aku ketakutan melihatnya, terutama Miku menulisnya dengan ekspresi yang datar, soulless.

"Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini kamarnya penuh dengan coret-coretan." Kata Leon yang ada di belakangku. Aku menatapnya pelan. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Leon menatapku.

"Inilah yang terjadi bila otakmu rusak. Mikuo, kamu beruntung bahwa kamu memiliki bakatmu itu, jika tidak, kamu sudah berakhir menjadi dia kemarin." Kata Leon.

"Apa... maksudmu? Kamu bereksperimen dengan Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Sejak dulu, ya. Hei, jangan marah dulu. Untungnya, dalam kasusnya, dia masih bisa disembuhkan jika dia bersosialisasi dengan orang. Makanya aku memperkenalkan dia kepadamu." Kata Leon tenang. "Jangan memandang bahwa aku menggunakanmu saja. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bahwa Miku akan menjadi seperti ini jika dia sendirian setelah aku mencoba dia memegang Orbis."

Aku terdiam. Seperti tergerak, aku masuk ke kamar Miku dan memegang tangannya.

"Miku, kamu ini siapa?" Tanyaku. Miku melihatku tapi dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Tidak bisa secepat itu bodoh." Kata Leon sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

Miku sangat tenang, tapi tenang itu sangatlah mengerikan. Yang lebih mengagetkan itu adalah ketika Miku tiba-tiba memelukku, tapi aku tidak paham kenapa.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, aku sudah bahagia, aku mau kamu bahagia, aku ingin kita bersama terus..." Miku mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum, tapi senyuman dia kosong sama sekali.

Aku ketakutan, merasa ngeri, bingung, tapi sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Miku tidak bergerak lagi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Miku merenggangkan pelukannya, dan aku pelan-pelan keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika aku keluar dari kamarnya,

HUAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Aku tidak dapat menahan ketakutanku dan melepaskan teriakkanku.

* * *

><p>AN: Ini bukan mau bikin thriller, trust me. Kalau merasa kalau yang di atas gak serem, gak apa-apa, saya emang bukan mau bikin yang semacam freak out gitu.


	5. Reality Check

A/N: Hello once again, audience, this is DoS and we are back in the latest chapter of Augmented Reality, where it starts really bad and it will be better. SOON.

Jadi... saya dapat respon yang baik berhubungan soal fic ini, dan itu saya lumayan kaget.

Anyway, gak mau A/N panjang-panjang lagi, jadi potong basa-basinya dan langsung mulailah chapter ini.

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan raya ini, menuju ke tempat yang akan menjadi "sekolah baruku". Dan aku mengamati betapa damainya lingkungan sekitarku ini.<p>

Ya, sangat damai. Damai di pandangan siapa?

Aku berjalan dan menyatukan diri dengan kerumunan murid-murid lain, dan menguntit 'Kagamine Len.' Tapi tidak jauh dariku, aku melihat dua orang juga menguntit dia, satu dengan rambut berwarna biru dan ungu. Mereka dan Len sangatlah mencolok, oh, tapi aku melihat satu orang lagi yang diam-diam mengikutinya, yaitu perempuan yang tertabrak oleh Kagamine Len, yang memanggil dirinya Rin.

Ya, mereka sangatlah mencolok. Terutama karena warna rambut mereka yang aneh. Sementara yang lain berwarna hitam atau coklat tua. Tentunya tidak alami, seperti warna rambutku juga yang berwarna hijau, juga sama seperti Miku. Oh, betapa aku merindukan dia.

* * *

><p>"Dengan ini kita mengalami duka atas Neku Hatsumi, yang meninggalkan dunia ini pada umur yang sangat muda." Kata Leon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menatap makam dari Miku, tidak kusangka dia akan berakhir seperti ini, dan terlebih lagi, Orbis telah dicuri. Aku tidak dapat menahan tangisanku, karena meski keadaannya yang menyedihkan, aku telah berhasil dianggap sebagai teman olehnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, betapa tragisnya situasi itu. Seorang pencuri yang masuk, tidak mengambil berbagai barang berharga di rumah itu, tapi dia mencuri Orbis, dan membunuh Miku, yang kebetulan melihatnya dan berupaya untuk menghentikan si pencuri. Fakta bahwa dia mencuri Orbis berarti bahwa dia tahu apa benda itu sesungguhnya.<p>

Tapi itu bukanlah masalah utamaku sekarang, tapi kehilangan Miku adalah pukulan yang sangat berat bagiku. Kadang-kadang, aku masih menangis pada malam hari karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Oh tidak, mataku mulai berair.

Aku mengecat rambutku hitam supaya aku tidak mencolok, dibanding orang-orang tersebut yang memiliki rambut kuning, biru, ungu, hijau, dan lain-lain.

Oh, aku sudah sampai di sekolahku.

Voca High School. Entah kenapa, nama sekolah ini terasa sangat umum.

Tanpa menunggu, aku pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan menyelesaikan pendaftaranku di sekolah ini. Prosesnya sangat cepat.

Aku keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi aku tetap saja merasa aneh dengan lingkungan sekolah ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya aku akan mengetahui semuanya nanti.

* * *

><p>"Mikuo, aku akan memindahkanmu ke suatu sekolah. Dengan begini, kamu mungkin bisa membiasakan diri di publik, dan mengembangkan kemampuan sosialisasimu. Ini penting loh, jangan diremehkan!" kata Leon 3 hari yang lalu.<p>

* * *

><p>Itu yang dia bilang, tapi lebih mudah berkata daripada bertindak.<p>

Aku berupaya untuk tidak menarik perhatian seraya aku berjalan ke kelas baruku. Di pinggiran koridor aku melihat di rambut biru dan rambut ungu mengeluarkan ekspresi buruk seraya saling berbisik, dan aku melihat bahwa pandangan mereka tertuju kepada Kagamine Len.

Ya, Kagamine Len. Dia dikerumuni oleh banyak sekali perempuan, dan aku bisa melihat yang bernama Rin juga di sana, agak jauh dari kerumunan itu. Aku sudah membenci atmosfer ini.

Meski kelihatannya normal bagi siapapun untuk merasa iri, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ini normal, tapi sangatlah aneh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa.

TENG TENG TENG

Rupanya bel sudah berbunyi. Dan entah kenapa, aku satu kelas dengan orang-orang aneh ini. Aku melihat Kagamine Len duduk di pojok belakang di sebelah jendela. Lagi-lagi, ini aneh. Seperti bahwa dia adalah tipikal karakter utama di setiap anime atau manga yang berlokasikan di sekolah.

Aku menunggu di luar, dan aku bisa melihat guru kelas baruku masuk ke dalam.

"Anak-anak, akan ada murid transfer yang akan bergabung dengan kita. Perkenalkan, namanya Mikuo. Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Kata si guru. Aku melihat name tagnya. Hiyama Kiyoteru. Nama yang sulit.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas, dan memperkenalkan diri, membuatnya sesingkat mungkin.

"Salam kenal, namaku Mikuo, saya akan bergabung dengan kalian sejak hari ini, salam kenal."

Dan jeritan terdengar di seluruh kelas.

"Eh kamu berasal dari mana?"

"Dia ganteng ya!"

"Masih gantengan Len tapi!"

"Dia juga tinggi!"

'Reaksi apa ini? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini. Gawat, aku mulai gugup. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain.' Itulah yang mungkin akan aku pikirkan jika aku tidak memiliki tujuan ke sini selain untuk memperoleh ilmu pengetahuan saja.

"Mikuo, kursimu ada di sebelah Len, silahkan duduk," kata Pak Kiyoteru.

Aku pun berjalan ke kursiku, sambil mendapat tatapan pengaguman dan kebencian sekaligus. Pengaguman dari perempuan, dan kebencian dari laki-laki. Lagi-lagi, ini terasa aneh. Apakah ini sekadar kebetulan bahwa kursiku ada di sebelah Kagamine Len, seorang yang aku sedang mata-matai ini?

Aku berhenti di kursiku dan berhadapan dengan Kagamine Len.

"Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman." kataku dengan singkat. Setidaknya aku tidak mau meninggalkan jejak mencurigakan.

"Salam kenal juga." balas Len. Dan aku pun duduk, dan pelajaran dimulai.

Karena pendidikan Leon berikan kepadaku, semua pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Pak Kiyoteru bisa dengan mudah diserap.

2 jam kemudian, bel waktu istirahat berbunyi.

Aku keluar dari kelas sambil tidak menghiraukan kicauan para perempuan yang "ingin mengenalku". Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi semakin aku tidak memedulikan mereka, semakin tertariknya mereka kepadaku. Inikah yang mereka bilang "cowok keren"? Aku tidak percaya hal itu, lagipula itu hanyalah ada di dunia fiksi. Jika ada seseorang yang tidak memedulikan satu individu, satu individu itu tidak akan mau mendekati orang yang tidak memedulikan dia. Itulah psikologinya. Tapi ini, ini semua tidak normal.

Yang aku kira bahwa ini semua akan berakhir cepat, 3 minggu telah lewat tanpa perubahan sedikit pun.

Aku masih menjadi pusat perhatian kedua, setelah Kagamine Len. Apa, memangnya mereka kira murid pindahan itu keren seperti yang digambarkan di dunia fiksi? Bangun tidur dulu!

"-ian kesal terhadapku, tapi murid pindahan itu jadi problem. Bagaimana untuk sementara kita bekerja sama? Baru setelah itulah kita bisa menjadi musuh lagi." Aku mendengar suara. Dan dari kejauhan aku melihat bahwa yang sedang berbicara tidak lain adalah Kagamine Len.

"Hmm.. masuk akal. Cewek-cewek itu juga mengerumuni dia kan? Baiklah, kita akan ikuti rencanamu." Kata si rambut ungu. Si rambut biru juga ada di sana.

Ketika mereka membicarakan 'dia', apakah mereka membicaran aku, karena aku telah menjadi pusat perhatian perempuan? Lagi-lagi, ini semua terasa aneh. Bukan karena aku belum pernah mengalami semua ini, tapi kejadian seperti ini harusnya tidak akan bisa terjadi di dunia nyata.

Aku pulang sekolah dan mengambil jalan lain, untuk menghindari semua 'fans' yang mau 'menjebak'ku di tengah perjalanan pulang.

Tapi tidak lupa, aku pergi ke toko bunga, dan aku keluar dari sana membawa satu buket bunga.

Ini buruk.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa 'fans'ku mengikutiku. Aku harus menghindari mereka, terutama mereka pasti akan mengira bahwa aku sudah mempunyai pacar dan akan mengunjunginya sekarang.

"Taksi!"

Dan aku berhasil menghindari kerumunan 'fans'ku. 'Fans' yang tidak aku inginkan.

* * *

><p>Aku sampai di tujuanku. Tempatnya agak jauh dari rumah Leon.<p>

Kuburan.

Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan ke sini selain untuk mengunjungi makam dari Hatsune Miku. Aku menaruh bunganya di depan makamnya, dan, lagi-lagi, tangisanku meledak, setidaknya bisa kutahan. Tapi ini sangatlah menyakitkan, tentulah normal bagiku untuk menangisi kematian seorang yang kucintai.

Aku tidak mau terus menangis, jadi aku berdiri dan mengelap air mataku, dan sebelum pergi aku berkata,

"_Requiescat in Pace_".

Aku belum berkata bahwa aku suka main game, ya?

* * *

><p>AN: To be honest, i am not sure what i am writing now, tapi I am sure kalau I did my best. Bukannya plotnya kecepetan, but I feel kalau fic ini harus solely fokus ke Koumi, jadi segala elemen lain yang belum penting, akan di-postpone dulu. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, "chapter lalu baru ketemu miku, kenapa chapter ini tiba-tiba miku udah mati aja?" Actually, me juga gak suka kalau character di kill aja cepet, soalnya belum ada perkembangan bla-bla-bla, reader gak bisa simpati, but I feel that I need to do so.

Well, for the good news, me bakal bikin fic baru lagi, yang fokusnya ke Koumi sama Miku, dimulai dari setelah dia kenalan ke Miku, sampai ke certain point. Spoilery, genrenya ada romance sama family. Kind of a spin-off, but i still need a title. ada yang mau suggest?

Please don't hate (well actually kalau mau hate silahkan), tapi ini bukan sengaja dibikin jelek kayak chapter 1. Please understand...


End file.
